Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Rein of Evil
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: The story takes place right after Galactus's defeat. Villains band together to take over the worlds of Marvel and Capcom. Features 12 additional characters; Anti-Venom, Mega Man X, Black Panther, Grandmaster Meio, Baron Zemo, Ken Masters, War Machine, Pyron, Ultron, Leon S. Kennedy, Gambit, and Vile. Rated T just to be safe. WORK IN PROGRESS.


_**Chapter 1: Motives**_

Galactus was defeated. Millions were saved. Many heroes saw their mission to protect the two worlds as a success, and they left to go back to their own world. Captain America, however, was smarter than that. He knew something was wrong the moment Galactus started to attack. Someone provoked him. In addition, if the linking of the worlds of Marvel and Capcom were Galactus's doing, then the link would have dissolved by now. Someone else successfully linked the two worlds, but needed Galactus's power to continue to do as such, so that person attempted to steal it. This provoked Galactus into attacking both worlds. Obviously, the person succeeded in taking some of Galactus's power. That means they had to be one of the people who helped defeat him, as their first plan to steal some of Galactus's power failed. Captain America, however, did not have any more information to work with. He knew he could rule out fellow Avengers Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk. (Black Panther, Vision, Ant Man, and Wasp also, but they did not actually battle Galactus, so of course they can be ruled out.) He also knew he could rule out other heroes that he knew, like the X-Men, Spider Man, Iron Fist, Ghost Rider, Doctor Strange, Rocket Raccoon, and Nova. Deadpool could also be eliminated because he is too insane to organize such a thing. However, everyone else was a potential suspect. Then suddenly, Tony Stark (Iron Man) walks into the room. "Hello, Steve." Tony Stark said.

"Hey Tony. I was just thinking…."

"That Galactus isn't behind the 'two worlds collide' thing?" Tony Stark finished for him.

"Yeah, actually." A surprised Captain America replied.

"Well, we can eliminate all the Capcom people, and we can eliminate all the heroes from our world. That just leaves Sentinel, Taskmaster, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Super Skrull, M.O.D.O.K., and Shuma-Gorath."

"Why do we eliminate the people from Capcom?"

"Simple. They did not know about Galactus, and so they could not try to steal his powers."

"Alright. Let's get the Avengers on it."

"Most of them are busy. Black Panther, however, is not, and he has been brought up to speed. In other words, it's going to be just the three of us."

"That's alright. We'll call the others in later if we need them."

"Fine by me. Let me get my armor and the three of us will hunt down the suspects."

Meanwhile, Doctor Doom, Taskmaster, Magneto, Super Skrull, Anti-Venom, Ultron, Baron Zemo, and M.O.D.O.K. are all sitting at a table in a meeting room. Wesker, Pyron, Grandmaster Meio, and Vile all appear on a giant screen. "First of all, let us congratulate our newest members—Anti-Venom, Baron Zemo, Ultron, Grandmaster Meio, Pyron, and Vile—on joining our crusade." Doctor Doom announced. Everyone clapped for a few moments.

"Now, on with business. Each of you has something to offer, whether it is some sort of special skill, or some sort of weapon, or an army, or even all three. Soon, we will launch an attack on the world of Marvel. At that time, we expect all of you to have your specific skills ready. In addition, the four of you from the world of Capcom, whatever equipment you need, and whatever army you have—if you have one—will come through the portal to this world tomorrow. Be ready." Super Skrull explained.

"Very well. I best leave now so I can prepare." Wesker replied.

"As must I." Vile responded.

"My soldiers will be ready." Meio replied.

"Don't worry; I'll be ready." Pyron said back.

"As for you guys, you newbies, you best ready whatever you got in store for us too." Taskmaster said.

"I will be sure to deliver optimal results." Zemo replied.

"I will be sure not to disappoint." Ultron replied.

"I'll be ready by then." Anti-Venom quipped.

"Good. All of you are dismissed." Doom announced.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
